Level 16/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 72 | previous = 15/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 17/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 75,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *An addition of one more colour can make it harder to clear the jellies. *The amount of icings in the level are extremely annoying, since there is jelly underneath all of them. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points 72 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 72,000 points. Hence, an additional 3,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' move left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Use special candies to clear the left side if there are no moves there. Focus on the bottom and the top as they are usually more difficult to reach. *During moon struck, there are just four colours so you should be able to make tons of combinations. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points. Hence, an additional 78,000 points for two stars and an additional 158,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the number of moves and the two and three star score requirements are the same as its counterpart in Reality, the extra colour makes them hard to reach. *The regular icings can be quite hard to clear despite having five colours and there is quite of lot to clear. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 30 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for 3 moves and occurs twice. The second moon struck only lasts for one move which means that there are only 4 effective moon struck moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 30 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 13.33% 4 moves / 30 moves x 100% = 13.33% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. Moreover, the moon struck duration may be wasted in attempts to clear the blockers. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the blockers may negate this advantage. Trivia *This is one of the levels which has the final moon struck lasting longer than the number of moves left. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 16 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 16 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Funky Factory levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Easy levels Category:Medium levels to earn two stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Levels with more candy colours than Reality